


Art for Proper Motivation by lotrspnfangirl

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jared is finding it hard to concentrate on his lines when his co-star is so goddamn hot. (A/U - not actors on Supernatural)





	Art for Proper Motivation by lotrspnfangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proper Motivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824692) by [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl). 



> Requested art for my girl ♥


End file.
